1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a method of manufacturing therefor. More specifically, it relates to a semiconductor light emitting element and a method of manufacturing therefor, to be able to emit a light in a visible light range as longer wavelength than a blue light.
2. Background Art
So far, a semiconductor light emitting element used an indium gallium nitride (InGaN) is known as the semiconductor light emitting element of a blue emission with an emission wavelength of not longer than 480 nm (refer to a patent document 1 for example).
Meanwhile, a band gap energy of an active layer may designed to be narrower for obtaining a green emission of longer wavelength using such the semiconductor light emitting element of InGaN.
As one method therefor, it may be considered that the Indium (In) composition is to be higher therein.    [Patent Document 1] a published Japanese patent application No. 2000-077712    [Nonpatent Document 1] MRS Internet Journal, vol. 1, Article 16, 1996